Such cameras have the advantage of low weight and small volume, being therefore easily carried on the person of the user. In operation, however, they are somewhat unsteady because of the absence of any appendages which the user could firmly grip with one hand while taking a picture with the other hand. Providing such an appendage on the camera body would, of course, defeat the very idea of making the camera compact enough to fit into one's coat pocket or pocketbook.